The Little Mer-Cat Part 3 - Sawyer at the Sunken Ship
(Cut to an underwater graveyard.) (A white Persian cat with red lips, small hands, a peach face, and a green mertail with clear mint-turquoise fins pops up. She wears a purple shell bra. She also carries an orange shoulder bag over her right shoulder. Her name is Sawyer.) *Boy's Voice: Sawyer! Wait for me! *Sawyer/Ariel: Skippy! Hurry up. (Someone catches up. That someone is a brown squirrel with a peach stomach, torso, and chin and a pink nose. His name is Skippy Squirrel, Sawyer's best friend.) *Skippy Squirrel/Flounder: (breathing heavily) You know I can't swim that fast. (Sawyer gasps and points to a faraway sunken ship.) *Sawyer/Ariel: (from o.c.) There it is! Isn't it fantastic? (Back to Sawyer and Skippy.) *Skippy/Flounder: Yeah. Sure. I-it's great. Now let's get outta here. (swims away) *Sawyer/Ariel: Oh (grabs Skippy's tail to make him come back) You're not getting cold paws now, are you? *Skippy/Flounder: Who, me? No way. It's just..it looks damp in there. Yeah. And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. (coughs unconvincingly) *Sawyer/Ariel: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for whales. (She swims through a porthole in the ship.) *Skippy/Flounder: (whispering) OK. Yeah, you go. I'll stay here and- (alarmed, normal voice) What? Whales? (swims after Sawyer) Sawyer! (Skippy tries to swim through the porthole, only to get stuck.) *Skippy/Flounder: Sawyer! I can't- I mean- Sawyer, help! *Sawyer/Ariel: (laughs) Oh, Skippy. (she prepares to pull him out) *Skippy/Flounder (whispering) Sawyer, do you really think there might be whales around here? (A giant whale named Monstro swims past the ship outside) *Sawyer/Ariel: Skippy, don't be such a worry wart. *Skippy/Flounder: (in a normal voice) I'm not a worry wart. (At last, he is pulled out of the porthole with a "POP!".) *Skippy/Flounder: This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger. Lurking around every corn- (Skippy sees a skeleton and screams, crashing into a pillar. Some wooden floor falls down on him, causing a cave-in.) *Skippy/Flounder: Sawyer!! (He frantically swims away, knocking over Sawyer.) *Sawyer/Ariel: (Skippy is shivering with fear) Oh, are you okay? *Skippy/Flounder: (whispering) Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm okay. *Sawyer/Ariel: Shhh! (Sawyer and Skippy swim up into the ship's cabin, and Sawyer spots a gold fork, shining in the light.)'' *Sawyer/Ariel: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? *Skippy/Flounder: Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it? *Sawyer/Ariel: Oh, I don't know. But I bet Blu will. (''She puts the fork in her bag. Monstro swims by outside.) *Skippy/Flounder: What was that? Did you hear something? *Sawyer/Ariel: (sees a pipe and picks it up) Hmm, I wonder what this one is? *Skippy/Flounder (notices that Monstro is looming behind him) Sawyer! *Sawyer/Ariel: (from o.c.) Skippy, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen. (Skippy then turns around to see Monstro about to take a huge chomp out of them. Skippy notices this and freaks out.) *Skippy/Flounder: (screaming) Whale!! We're gonna die!! (Monstro chases them all around the sunken ship. Sawyer loses her bag as it snags on a spiky piece of the wooden floor. She goes back for it. Monstro almost gets them. They head for two separate portholes. Sawyer swims out of one.) *Skippy/Flounder: Oh no! (He is stuck in the same porthole again. Sawyer goes back for him and pulls him out before Monstro crashes through the ship.) (Skippy screams as Monstro chases them round and round the ship. Skippy goes "SPLAT!" against the ship's mast and gets knocked silly. He falls in a daze, but Sawyer saves him.) (Monstro is about to eat Sawyer and Skippy, so Sawyer swims backwards out of the anchor, carrying Skippy and traps Monstro.) *Skippy/Flounder: You big bully! (blows a big raspberry at Monstro, who chomps at him after he flinches and swims away, screaming again.) *Sawyer/Ariel: (giggling) Skippy, you really are a worry wart. *Skippy/Flounder: I am not. Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts